


Jealousy & Karma

by TheGoodKindOfNerdy



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Asano's a dick, F/M, Jealous, Karma saves smol child, M/M, Nagisa being Nagisa, Rape, adorableness, isogai giving advice, kayano being super supportive, maehara - Freeform, rape in a bathroom, smol child, third wheeling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodKindOfNerdy/pseuds/TheGoodKindOfNerdy
Summary: Karma Akabane loves Nagisa Shiota. Nagisa Shiota loves Karma Akabane. Asano Gakushuu is new to Class-E and stars a tooooooonnnnn of drama.***NOTE***Re-Written from Jealous.A lot better then this summary, i swear.





	Jealousy & Karma

**Author's Note:**

> ok!!! so this chapter was rushed like crazy and i was trying to update it so those who cecked the oter update on my other stry could see this sooner.

Karma Akabane walked into the classroom, late as always. “Karma, please take your seat, i have some, surprising, news.” Koro-Sensei said. Irina was fidgeting next to him and KArasuma showed no expression as always.

“Uh, well class. Meet your new classmate, Asano Gakushuu.” The whole class jumped up in surprise as the orange-haired kid walked in. 

Asano glared at the classmates and turned to Koro-Sensei. “So this is what my father was hiding. Great.” he muttered. 

“Class, please make our new student feel welcome.” Koro-Sensei said. “Welcome, Gakushuu.” the class mumbled. 

Asano wrinkled his nose in disgust as Koro-Sensei pointed to his new seat in front of Nagisa. 

“Hey, Asano. Uh, we haven’t properly met yet. I’m Nagisa Shiota.” A voice said behind him. Asano turned to see an adorable bluenette smiling at him. “Are you male?” Asano asked and NAgisa’s eyes widened. “Yes.” he growled out angrily like he got the question a lot.

Asano put his hands up and laughed. “Okay, just checking.” NAgisa smiled softly and Kayano stuck her hand out to him. “I’m Kaede Kayano! Pleasure being your classmate!” Asan took i gingerly. 

“OKay class. Time for attendence.” Koro-Sensei said. “You may want to duck.” NAgisa whispered to Asano. Asano raised an eyebrow but lowered himself in his chair so he was looking over the edge. 

“Karma Akabane?” “Now!!!” the class stood up and bullets went flying. Koro-Sensei dodged them, taking attendence. 

“Kaeda Kayano?” “Present!” 

“Isogai Yuuma?” “Here!”

“Itona Horibe?” “Here sir!” 

“Maehara Seji?” “Present!!”

“Ok class, please take your seats and take out your notebooks.” Koro-Sensei said. The rain of bullets stopped and the class sighed. “Useless again.” Kayano sighed and sat down. 

Asano looked over his shoulder at Nagisa, not the least bit fazed. “Is this normal?” he asked and Nagisa nodded.

Suddenly a loud scream was heard from Koro-Sensei and the class looked up to see a tentacle on the ground. Fuwa stood next to Koro-Sensei smiling with an Anti-Sensei knife in her hand.

“Good job Fuwa! But remember, attacks while class is in session is forbidden.” Koro-Sensei said and she nodded.

“This is what we call a character’s ‘karma.’ A character in action anime always gets a hit but and have a severe consequence afterwards.” Fuwa says to you, smiling. 

“Who is she talking to?’’ Asano asked Nagisa, who shrugged. “We never know.” Nagisa said and the two laughed. 

“Okay, class. It’s Miss. B---Irina’s turn to teach.” “YOU WERE TOTALLY ABOUT TO CALL ME MISS BITCH!!!” Irina and Koro-Sensei startd fighting and Asano raised an eyebrow at NAgisa who just waved his hand around.

“Jelavich, Bitch. Same thing.” Nagisa said.

**Author's Note:**

> THANKS FOR READING!!! IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS, I WILL TAKE THEM  
> ~L


End file.
